Unfaithful
by cutiejojo
Summary: This is the start of a sequel to "Choices". I hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Things were going great, they had been together for three weeks now and life couldn't be better. Casey had practically moved into the KT house and when she wasn't there she was with Cappie in her bed back at the ZBZ house. Everything seemed to being going perfectly, she had even noticed that Cappie and Evan were getting along again.**

She did notice however, that everytime she would try to show Cappie "some love" as he put it, when they were around Evan he would act weird and get away from her as quickly as he could. She hadn't spoken with him about it yet, she just chalked it up to male bonding time.

Until recently she thought nothing of it really, that is until Cappie started sneaking around and lying to her. She was concerned that Evan's behavior might be rubbing off on him. 'That's something I never thought I would say' she thought to herself.

For the last couple of weeks Cappie would tell her that he had homework to do and when she would offer to help he would tell her no he studied better with out her. Which didn't hurt her feelings any, she knew it was true.

He was acting so un-Cappie-like, calling to tell her he'd be late, not answering his phone when they were apart. When they were together it was great, it was like nothing could come between them. But he would tell her he was going out "with the guys" and come home sober as a bird. And he always smelled funny, like a perfume-y smell or something.

She had known when they were together before that Cappie had always been faithful. She knew he would never cheat on her. He was always telling her how he had everything that he could ever want with her. That's why she couldn't understand his odd behavior.

She would get so confused and hurt, and he would come home and smile that smile of his and she would forget why she was mad in the first place. But some nights recently he would be so tired that he wouldn't even want to have sex. That's when she really started to worry.

She was trying to figure out how to bring it up. She didn't want to accuse him of something when she didn't have any proof. She would ask him what he had done with the guys and how his night had went and his reply was always the same. "You know, guys stuff and it was alright. I missed you though."

"Hey I'm going out with the guys again, don't wait up for me, I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you." Cappie told her bringing her out of her thoughts. "Can't you stay home with me tonight? We could get pie and celebrate" she told him seductively. "Celebrate what?" he asked smiling down at her. "I dunno, I'll think of something, please." She asked her voice making her sound like a four year old begging her daddy not to go to work.

"I'll be back before you know it, why don't you call up Ash and go do something with her." He told her as he kissed her on the cheek. And with that he was out the door before she could protest anymore.

Casey sighed and looked at her phone. Just then it hit her, she had a great plan. She picked up her phone and dialed Ashleigh's number. "Hello?" "Hey what're you doing?" "Just havin' a night in by myself I guess, I thought you were dead I haven't heard more then two words from you in a few weeks."

Casey felt bad, she had totally forgotten about her best friend in all of this. "Ash, I'm so sorry, why don't you come over and we'll hang out tonight." "Cappie gone out with the guys again," "Ash, that's not why I'm calling you, but yes." Ashleigh laughed. "Alright I'll be there in a few."

Casey was so glad that Ashleigh wasn't the type to hold grudges for very long. And she was also glad that she was coming over because she was going to play a very vital role in Casey's plan. Casey could feel the butterflies building in her tummy as she thought about what would be taking place tonight.

_ My attempt at a sequel to "Choices". Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue. It seemed that a few of you were interested in one so….just trying to please the ppl. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**  
When Ashleigh finally made it to the KT house and up to Cappie's room she knocked lightly before walking in. "Okay so what exactly is going on here?" she asked Casey who was dressed all in black and had a similar outfit laid on the bed for her. "I take it this wasn't just a social call?" Ashleigh told her with a smirk.**__

** Casey looked down sheepishly, "I'm sorry Ash but I need your help." She really did feel bad for neglecting her best friend so much. "Okay I'm here to help, tell me what to do." "Oh I love you!" Casey exclaimed as she wrapped Ashleigh in a tight hug. Ashleigh laughed, "Okay, okay now explain what's going on."**

_  
__**Sometime later……  
**_** "Anyways I trust him I just need to know." Ashleigh looked at her friend sympathetically, "Alright let's get this party started then." She told her with a smile and she began putting on the outfit Casey had laid out for her.**

Soon they both stood there wearing all black from head to toe. They each had on a black beanie, cute black tank top, dark black pants, and black highheel boots. Ashleigh looked at the two of them in the mirror. "Damn we look good. It's a shame no ones going to see us like this." Casey laughed, "I hope not, that's kinda the point."

"Okay are you ready?" Casey asked her. "Yep let's go." She told her with a smile. She was so glad to be spending time with Casey again. She had missed her best friend. Casey returned her smile before going into action mode as they left the KT house to search out Cappie's favorite spots to hang out.

"I don't see him in there anywhere," Ashleigh told her looking through the window of the Lite and Easy from the alleyway. "Okay this was the last place the I would think he might be." "Okay not that I'm not enjoying this, it's like the good ol' days. But don't you feel kinda bad spying on him?" Ashleigh asked her. Casey sighed, "Ya I do but I can't ask him about it, I mean I've tried," off Ashleigh's look, "okay I haven't tried very hard but-"

Just then they heard voices coming their way. "That sounds like Evan" Casey whispered to Ashleigh as they ducked into the shadows to watch. Ashleigh was trying so hard not to laugh and failing miserably, Casey shushed her. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I can't help it, this is like playing hide and seek when your little and your about to be caught. And now I have to pee!"

Casey starting giggling at that, she tried to cover her mouth to quiet the sound to no avail. She suddenly slipped grabbing onto Ashleigh to stop herself. Which on made matters worse as she was laughing so hard she caused Ashleigh to fall as well, causing them both to laugh even harder and louder.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" they heard Evans voice say as he began to walk closer to them. Casey and Ashleigh crouched down as low as they could get. "It's nothing man I'm sure it's just some drunk co-eds." They heard one of his friends say. "What if one of them is hurt though," He said advancing a little more. "What the hell?" they heard him say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
_

_Sorry this is so short guys. I hope you're enjoying it. Don't forget, review review review!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

** "What the hell?" Casey and Ashleigh closed their eyes praying that he hadn't seen them. Evan squinted to see what was infront of him, "Oh my God, that's just sick" he said and backing away in horror. Casey and Ashleigh opened their eyes once they were sure he was gone.**

Ashleigh looked around, "What was so sick?" she asked looking back at Casey inquisitively. "I don't know, they both got up and looked around. Finally they spotted what Evan had seen, it was two huge rats going at it like bunnies while one was eating something that looked to be atleast six months old. "Ewwwww!!! "They both screamed and ran out of the alley brushing themselves off vigorously.

"Come on we should get outta here. I didn't see Cappie with him and he might be getting home-" just then her phone rang causing both of them to jump. Casey dug her phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller id, *Cappie* calling it told her with hearts all around his name.

"Hello?" "Hey Case, I just got home. We decided to call it a night early. Evan was tired, said he wanted to go home. He never could last as long as me." He told her jokingly. "Where are you? Are we staying at your place tonight?"She tired to ignore the way her stomach turned when she heard the lie she knew he was telling, and laughed weakly at his joke. "What? Uh, no, I just went out with Ashleigh for awhile. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, you stay out as long as you need too, I'm just gonna go to bed anyways, I'm pretty tired myself actually. I'm glad you're spending time with Ashleigh again." He told her with a yawn. "Ya me too," she told him smiling a genuine smile at her. "I missed her."

"Well you two have fun and stay outta trouble, I know what a rebel you can be when you're around her." He said tiredly. "Alright I'll see you later tonight Cap. I love you." But he was already asleep on the other end of the phone. She could hear him snoring slightly. She would have found it cute had she not been for all the "time with the guys" he had been spending lately.

Casey closed her phone and put it back in her pocket with a sigh. "Well what did he say?" Ashleigh asked. "He said that Evan was too tired and was going home." "But we just saw-" off Casey's look. "Oh" she said looking down and then quickly back to Casey who looked like her world was coming crashing in on her, "I'm sure it's nothing Case" Ashleigh told her with a reassuring smile.

"I don't know Ash," "I think maybe we should call it a night. Cappie's at home now anyways so we aren't going to catch "in the act"" Casey looked up at her as if all of this had just hit her that they really could have caught him doing something. "or not in the act which is how it would be I'm sure." Ashleigh backpedaled.

After saying goodbye to Ashleigh Casey made her way into the bar. She wasn't ready to go home yet. She didn't know how she was gonna go home and deal with all that right now. So she sat down at the bar and ordered a lemon drop.

An hour or so later (and about five lemon drops) Casey decided that it was time to go home and face the music as it were. She hopped off the stool and headed for the door. She hated this whole thing, the only person that she wanted to talk to this about was the person making her feel this way. Casey sighed again as she continued to trudge slowly towards the KT house.

When she finally made it to Cappie's room the lights were out and it was pitch black. She slowly closed the door behind her, trying to be as quiet as possible. If Cappie was asleep she certainly didn't want to wake him up and have to explain to him why she was dressed all in black and drunk.

She had all but made it to the bed after navigating past all the piles of clothes and books laying on the floor. She was feeling quite proud of herself as she turned to sit on the bed, or where she thought the bed was atleast, missing it completely and hitting the side table on the way down spilling a glass of water all over herself. "Crap!" she shouted forgetting about her sleeping boyfriend.

"Case?" she heard him say. She sat there quietly hoping he would go back to sleep. When he didn't say anything else and rolled back over. She decided that she had better take the clothes off before he decided to turn on a light and see her.

She lifted the tank top over her head with ease and began to unbutton her pants when she realized she still needed to take off her boots. Not wanting to risk missing the bed again she decided to take them off while standing. After all she did it all the time, it wasn't that hard to take off boots while you were standing, but she had never attempted this task after five lemon drops.

All was going well as she bent down to unzip them until she stood back up and realized she had never button her pants back up and now they were around her ankles. Making it impossible to pull the boots off or even lift her leg.

So she did the only thing she could do, she hopped to the bed, feeling for it this time, and sat down. 'Couldn't have done this to begin with could you have?" she scolded herself for being such a clumsy drunk. She was finally able to get the boots and pants off after about a twenty minute struggled.

She climbed into bed and curled up on her own side of the bed not wanting to touch him right now. Just as she closed her eyes and was about to let sleep take over she felt Cappie roll over and wrap his arms around her. She remained ridged. He pulled her in tighter, putting his face in the curve of her neck and inhaling.

"Missed you" she heard him say. "Sorry did I wake you?" she asked him turning in his arms after realizing she wasn't going to win the battle, she wanted him to hold her as much as he wanted to hold her. Cappie laughed out loud at that. "What's so funny" she asked pulling away slightly.

"I think you woke up the whole house crashing around the way you were. I'm surprised Beav didn't come in here swinging a baseball bat." He told her with a lazy grin that she could barely make out in the dark. "Hey!" she said smacking him on the arm. "I was trying to be quiet."

"Hey I don't have a problem with it. You know I like it when you're loud." She still couldn't see his face but she knew he was waggling his eyebrows at her just then. She rolled her eyes and he pulled her in for a kiss.

She returned it, putting her hand into his hair and pulling him more fully into her. She sighed, this felt right, and she forgot why she had been upset. He rolled her over and started kissing her neck and chest. She tugged on his hair to let him know she wanted his mouth on hers again and as he came up to do just that she smelled it again.

That perfume-y smell that she didn't recognize. She pushed at him and looked away. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to kiss you." He said trying to make out her face in the dark. "I'm just really tired and drunk and I should probably be getting to bed anyways. It's late and I'm going shopping with Ashleigh tomorrow." She told him as he rolled out from under him and curled up on her side.

"Okay, are you sure everything's okay?" he asked with concern in his voice. "Ya I'm fine. Night." She told him. Cappie knew something was bothering her but she obviously didn't want to talk about it tonight so he decided to let it go. Curling up behind her putting his arm around her stomach and placing a small kiss on her shoulder instead, "I love you" he told her but she was already asleep.

_I tried to make this one a little longer for you guys. I just get so excited to get it posted for you that sometimes the chapters are really short. Plus I have a baby and that makes it harder to write for long periods of time. Anywho, Review review review!!!! ___


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A couple of days went by with nothing out of the ordinary happening. Cappie had spent all of his time with her. He hadn't left her sights once in the last two days. Casey was starting to wonder if it had all just been in her head when Cappie got a mysterious phone call.

"Ya okay, no I can't just leave like that, ya okay I'll be there in an hour." He whispered to the person on the other end of the phone. Hanging up and coming back to his place next to Casey on the bed, "Who was that?" she asked him not taking her eyes off the movie they had been watching.

"Oh just a friend that needs my help later, no big deal" he told her looking everywhere but her. She knew he was lying but she still couldn't bring herself to say anything. She had to have hard evidence before she would just go accusing him of being unfaithful.

_**An hour later….  
**_** Cappie sat up and uncurled himself from Casey who had fallen asleep during the movie. As he gathered his things to go he saw her begin to stir. "I'll be back soon," he told her placing a feather light kiss on her forehead. She nodded her head and mumbled, still not totally awake.**

Casey woke to find that Cappie had left once again. She looked for a note, searching all over and under the bed, she checked her phone, it was blank showing only the main menu screen. Casey sighed before she vaguely remembered Cappie saying goodbye.

She picked up her phone once again and called Ashleigh. "I need your help again." She told her. "I'll be there in five minutes." Casey hung up the phone and put on her shoes. Pacing around the room waiting for Ashleigh to get there she came across a couple of old photos from freshman year.

One was from their first spring break together, they looked so happy. Casey had a huge smile on her face as she fought with Cappie to put her down. She remembered it well, she had been complaining all day about how hot it was and he kept telling her to go take a swim. "That was the point of wearing the swimsuit right?" he had argued. "No it's just to look cute, I don't want to get it wet."

That's when he had picked her up and started running for the water. Casey screamed the whole way. Just as he was about to throw her in they heard Ashleigh yelling at them from the spot they had just been sitting. When they turned and looked at her she snapped the picture. Cappie had taken the opportunity to throw her into the water. They had had so much fun that week. It was one of the best weeks of her life that she could remember.

The other picture was from a KT party, they had been on a beer pong team together and they had just won. Casey had jumped into Cappie's arms and started kissing him profusely. She hadn't even realized the picture was being taken until they broke apart and Cappie took the camera from Wade.  
Casey felt a tear run down her cheek thinking about how happy they had been then and how happy they had been not two weeks ago.

Just then she heard a knock at the door, "Come in Ash" she told her friend wiping a tear from her eye. "Hey" Ashleigh said with a smile, "you ready to do this again." "Yep let's go" she replied trying to return the smile.

_**Three hours later….**_

**They had searched all of Cappie's regular hang outs again with no luck. They were just about to give up and go home when they heard voices coming towards them. It was Cappie's voice, Casey would know it anywhere, even though she couldn't see him.**

Ashleigh pulled her behind the nearest tree when she realized that Casey wasn't going to move on her own. Casey let out a small yelp before covering her own mouth to keep them from being found out. They couldn't see anything from where they were. Only a group of people and they could hear voices.

"Tonight was AWESOME!!" she heard Cappie say. "I know I've never done that." Casey heard a girl's voice say. "Neither have I, and that's saying a lot cause I've pretty much done it all." She heard Cappie say as her stomach tightened and she felt the vomit rise in her throat.

She could hear the other people around them too but she could only really make out what Cappie and the girl were saying. This was it, this was what she had been waiting for, now she knew, Cappie was cheating on her.

Ashleigh put her arms around her friend, "You don't know what's happening yet Case, don't freak out." She whispered to her trying to give her some reassurance. "They're probably just friends." Casey just nodded her head and continued to listen.

"I known you for a long time Cappie and I don't think I've ever seen that side of you" She heard someone say laughing. It was Evan. She knew his voice almost as well as Cappie's. "You guys were gone for a long time we weren't sure if you were gonna come back or if we should send out a search party."

Casey ran, she couldn't take it anymore, she just ran. She could feel the hot tears streaming down her face as she ran towards the ZBZ house. She couldn't think she couldn't feel, she didn't know what she was doing. She couldn't believe that Cappie would cheat on her. She refused to believe it. But she couldn't stop the tears as she fell to the ground near a tree.

_ Don't kill me you guys. I promise this is a C/C story and it will be good. I love them just as much if not more then everyone else. I will be okay, just breathe and don't write mean things to me. But please review review review!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

** It had been several day since she had heard Cappie with the other girl. Ashleigh had found her near the tree and practically carried her home. She hadn't left her room since. She wasn't ansering the phone when he would call and she would have the girl send him away saying she was sick and she didn't want him to catch it.**

Her room was filled with flowers from him. All different kinds, all her favorites, and balloons saying "Get well soon" and "I miss you". It almost made her feel bad she had even picked up her phone to call him a couple of times before remembering exactly why she was so mad at him.

She heard a knock at the door, "Casey" it was Ashleigh. "Come in" she told her from under the covers, "Ashleigh came in and sat on the bed. "Casey we don't even know if it's true. It could be so many different things." She told her stroking her hair and trying to think of whatelse it could be.

"Ash what am I gonna do? I thought Cappie was it for me, I thought he was the one. I wanted him to be the one." She told her crying softly into her pillow. "I think you need to talk to him and figure out what's going on." She told her gently.

"I can't" she said looking up at her in horror, "what if it is true?" "Don't you want to know?" "Yes-no-I don't know." "You need to talk to him and find out wh-" Suddenly they heard all the girls screaming down stairs and a loud crash.

"Casey, are you here?" It was Cappie, her and Ashleigh looked at eachother wide eyed. Ashleigh got up and ran to close the door just as he appeared there. Locking it so he couldn't come in, "Casey why can't I see you, I don't care if you have leprosy, I have to see you."

When he didn't hear anything he tried the door knob again, still locked. Cappie sighed, "Did I do something that I'm not aware of, 'cause I'll fix it whatever it is, I can explain it." He said desperately from the other side of the wood door.

Ashleigh looked at Casey who nodded her head. Ashleigh opened the door for Cappie who nearly fell into the room because he was leaning so hard on the door. He looked at Ashleigh who glared at him, "You've got 20 minutes." "Okay nice to see you to Ash." He said to her back as she walked away.

Cappie closed the door behind him, locking it just incase, he wasn't going to be interrupted or kicked out before they had a chance to talk. "Case" he said making his way to her bed where only her blonde head was poking out.

"Case" he tried again, "are you okay?" he asked sitting on the bed and pulling back the covers. "I'm fine" she told him burying her face in her pillow. "What do you want Cap?" "I want you to look at me" he told her gently touching her shoulder.

She sighed and gave in looking up at him. "Oh my God, Case, what happened?" He asked pulling her to him. She let herself enjoy the feel of his arms around her again and the comfort he provided for only a moment before shoving him away.

Nearly falling off the bed he took the hint and stood up. "What did I do? If you just tell me I'm sure we can work it out." "It's nothing" she said getting out of bed a busying herself around the room. "It's not nothing," he said noting she was wearing her favorite old pajamas that looked like they could use a good wash, or five. Her hair looked and face looked terrible, like she hadn't showered in days.

"You were never really sick were you?" he asked noting there were no Kleenex boxes or coffee cups with tea bags anywhere. She always drank tea when she was sick and had atleast six boxes of Kleenex handy just in case. She shook her head no never looking at him.

"Casey what's going on? I've been trying to see you for days, you don't answer my phone calls, you've been locked in here this whole time," "I just needed to be alone" she told him as sat back down on her bed looking out the window.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" he asked with a smile. "If I was being clingy-Cappie you could have just told me. Granted I would have cried for hours alone in my bedroom curled up in a ball in the corner rocking back and forth," He said jokingly, "but I would have gotten over it."

"No you were the opposite of clingy-Cappie, you were secretive-non-clingy-Cappie." She mumbled looking at the floor. Cappie stopped smiling. "What are you talking about, what's going on?" He asked her again sitting next to her on the bed. "Cap, where did you go a few nights ago?" When his look told her he didn't know what she was talking about she clarified, " The night you got the phone call, the last night I stayed with you."

"Oh, I just went out with Evan and some of the guys. Is that what this is about? I thought you wanted me to spend time with them, go have a few drinks at the bar and-" "I did," she told him, "but I know you aren't going to the bars Cappie. You come home and you don't smell like alcohol."

Cappie stood up and began to pace. "Well I just haven't felt like drinking that much lately." He told her staring at the floor as he paced. "Okay so why all the secretive phone calls? Why are you always whispering and hanging up the phone when I come into the room?"

He looked up to find her staring at him intently waiting for an answer. "Case-" "No you know what I already know the answer. I know what the signs are, not that you've tried to hide them very well but" "Casey what are you saying?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I went looking for you the other night when you went out, Ashleigh and I went to all your regular hang outs and you were no where to be found. When we were heading back we heard you and ducked behind a tree.

Cappie's eyes went wide, "I heard you talking to that girl about how you had never done anything like that before" She told him with tears in her eyes. I heard you joking and laughing with her. And it sounded like she knew you pretty well. She said letting the tears fall.

"Casey I can explain-" "Can you Cap? Cause I'd really like to hear it." She said looking up at him through her tears. "Well, no actually I can't." he said looking down and a little ashamed. "Oh my God!" She screamed as she stood up and started shoving and hitting him until his back was against the hard wood door.

"Get out!" she told him, "I thought I could trust you, I thought you were different then Evan. But ever since you've been hanging out with him again you've turned into a different person. You never used to keep secrets from me and be too tired for sex! Since when are _**you**_** too tired for sex?!" she asked.**

Cappie opened his mouth to answer,"You know what I don't even care, just get out!! Leave!!" she yelled at him. Cappie turned the door knob and opened the door. "Casey I'm so sorry, I wish I could explain-" He didn't get to finish as Casey slammed the door in his face.

_ Okay seriously put down the pitchforks and torches. I promise it will be a happy ending. You just have to keep reading. And review so that I can keep writing, if you don't review it's harder for me to find the drive to carry on writing. Thanks!!! ___


	6. Chapter 6

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**  
Casey spent the rest of the evening crying alone in her room. Ashleigh had come in to see if she could help at all but Casey had told her she just wanted to be alone and she regretfully left. She would check on her every couple of hours and only to find that Casey hadn't moved from her spot on the bed.**

The next day Ashleigh woke to find Casey showered and getting ready for school. "Hey," she said tentatively, "are you feeling better?" Casey smiled brightly at her, "Yep, one-hundred percent," Ashleigh could tell that she was just putting on a brave face but decided not to make issue of it since it was the first time Casey had been out of bed in four days.

"So I thought maybe we could do some shopping today." She told her. "You and I haven't been spending that much time together since-" she stopped abruptly shaking her head, "anyways I need some new clothes and you're always a great shopping buddy. So whaddya say?" she asked turning towards her best friend with a smile.

"Sure just give me a little bit to get ready," She knew that Casey was avoiding the whole situation but she wanted to be there when she was ready to talk about it. So she flung the covers off and grabbed her shower things and makeup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm ready whenever you are friend," she told Casey with a smile. Casey had been staring out the window. "Okay" she said a little louder then she meant too, "let's go!" she said turning around with a smile, but Ashleigh could see the tear streaks on her face. She chose not to say anything yet. She would bring it up later. 'Who knows maybe some shopping _**will **_**cheer her up' she thought to herself.**

After several hours of shopping each of them had several bags full of clothes. "Whoa I'm drained" Casey said sitting down on the nearest bench. "Me too, my feet are killing me." Ashleigh said looking down at her feet. "Ya who would have thought wearing stilettos shopping could be bad on ones feet." She said looking pointedly at Ashleigh's shoes.

Ashleigh grinned, "Ya but they look hot," Casey laughed a little, "Yes they do." "Ah, the things we sacrifice for beauty. The things we do to attract a man, right?" Casey stopped smiling and looked away. 'Shoot' Ashleigh thought, "I'm sorry Case, I didn't mean to-" "It's alright," she told her with a weak smile.

"I knew things were too good to be true with him, who really needs soulmate anyways?" she said looking at Ashleigh with a sad smile. "Awe Case, I'm so sorry." She told her friend pulling her into a hug. Casey lost right there in the middle of the mall. "What am I gonna do without him Ash? I love him so much, how could he do this to me?"

"So he did cheat on you then, you asked him?" "Well not exactly," Casey said pulling away from her a little. "What do you mean not exactly?" she asked looking at Casey's downward turned face. "I asked him why all the secrecy and late night phone calls. I asked him to explain it and he wouldn't, said that he couldn't explain it. And then I kicked him out."

"So he never actually said that he was cheating on you then?" Ashleigh asked. "No but it's obvious Ash, I mean we looked for him in all of his usual hang outs, he lied about Evan, and he was with a girl talking about sex." "That's not true." Ashleigh told her.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked snapping her head up to look at her friend. "You were there with me, you heard them talking about how they had never done that before and then Evan said-" "I know what they said, I was there but they could have been talking about something else." Casey rolled her eyes.

"What else could they have possibly been talking about?" she asked. "I don't know but did you ask Cappie?" "No, I didn't tell him about it." "Maybe you should, maybe he'll tell you what really happened." She said putting her arm around Casey in a comforting manner.

"Or maybe he'll tell me some more lies or say that he can't tell me." Casey snapped at her. She sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just so mad at him." "I know you are but do you really think that Cappie would cheat on you? I mean this is Cappie we're talking about."

Casey sighed once again, "I want to believe that he isn't, I don't know why he would. I just am so angry and hurt-" "I know, but I think you should try and talk to him again. Maybe tell him what you heard and see what he says. You can tell when Cappie's lying, you have always been able too."

"Ya, I guess you're right." "Then why don't you go talk to him," "Okay I will, let's just hit one more store before we go, I saw a really cute pair of jeans that I want to get." She told her with a small smile. She was feeling better about things now, maybe Ashleigh was right. Maybe there was an explanation. She really hoped so, she loved Cappie so much, everything always felt so right with him.

She would go and talk to him later tonight and see what he had to say. She was going to try really hard to listen this time. She wanted everything to work out. Her heart felt a little lighter after talking to Ashleigh but her stomach was still all twisted up inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Sorry this is so short guys, I try to write when I can and that's usually when my baby is napping or asleep so thanks for stickin' with me. Don't forget to review review review!!! ____ Let me know what you think about everything, all your favorite parts and what not. Thanks!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

** Casey took a deep breath, 'This is is it,' she thought as she lifted her hand to knock on the KT door. She heard some banging around and a loud crash before Beaver opened the door his smile dropping immediately. "Oh, hey Case, come in," he said somberly, walking away just as quickly as he had appeared.**

'That was weird,' she thought, but shrugged it off and walked further into the house. It was a mess, a total disaster area. There were cans, cups, articles of clothing, and food laying everywhere. And the house smelled worse then a locker room. Casey made a face and held her breath as she made her way up to Cappie's room.

She knocked gently on the door. She waited a minute with no reply and knocked again. "Go away!" she heard Cappie yell as he threw something at the other side of the door. 'Maybe I should go, he's obviously having a bad day, I could always come back later.'

As she started to walk away she heard Beaver's voice from behind her. "Oh so you're just leaving? You're not going to help him out?" he said angrily to her. "What, I-" "He's been like this for days now," he whispered, "and I can only assume that it's because of you since we haven't seen you for the same amount of time."

Casey opened her mouth again to speak. "Listen," he whispered, "I don't care what happened between you guys but you need to get yourself in there and start workin it out. I have never seen him this bad Casey, even after you guys broke up. He is refusing to come out or let anyone in." With that Beaver was gone again.

Casey looked between Cappie's door and the stairs to freedom. She sighed and knocked on his door again, not waiting for an answer this time she opened it. She saw Cappie's form laying under the covers on his bed. Hid entire body was covered from head to toe.

She looked around the room and saw that atleast he had cleaned his room. And judging by the bucket of cleaning products by the door he had done a thorough job of it. With the exception of the huge pile of beer cans and liquor bottles next to his bed the room was spotless.

She sighed once more. She felt bad for being the cause for this. She noted that there were no food boxes of any kind anywhere. 'He hasn't been eating.' She thought sadly, though she hadn't been able to eat much herself these last few days. If it wasn't for Ash she'd probably be in a similar state.

Casey slowly made her way to Cappie's bed. Sitting down she started to pull back the covers shielding his face from her. "Cappie" she said gently. He let her pull back the covers. He looked terrible, he obviously hadn't shaved, he smelled like cleaning products and sweet and his hair was all greasy.

"Oh Cap," she said stroking his hair gently. She couldn't believe that she could feel this bad for someone that was cheating on her, 'You don't know if that's true' her mind told her. She sighed again as she looked at his now sleeping form.

She made up her mind. She took of her shoes and climbed into bed. Curling up next to him she didn't care if he smelled like cleaning products and sweat. She just needed to be close to him and she couldn't get over how right it felt to be holding him again.

She sighed, a sigh of contentment, and sunk deeper into his chest. Cappie pulled his arm around her tighter, in a protective manner. Casey looked up at his scared that she might have woken him. But she saw that he was still asleep only now his face was relaxed, the crease in his forehead gone and a small smile played on the side of his lips.

Casey found herself smiling back. She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth, laying back down and curling herself back into him. She was so happy to be in his arms. It was so strange to her that she couldn't go talk to him about her problems because he was the cause of them. It hurt so much not being able to just run into his arms and cry.

She decided she was just going to enjoy the feeling of being held for a little while. She was so content and at ease. She knew that she had come here to talk to him but she was so tired, she hadn't slept in days, she was only going to close her eyes for a moment. Enjoy the feel of being back in his arms.

_** Six hours later….**_****

"Casey?" she heard a groggy voice say. She didn't open her eyes, 'Where am I?' she thought for a moment before it all came flooding back to her and she realized where she was and exactly who the groggy voice was coming from.

She stiffened in his arms. "Casey, what-" she ventured to open one eye. Looking up at him she saw his beautiful blue eyes looking back at her questioningly. She closed her eye again and made a face. "Hey Cap" "What are you doing here?" he asked unconsciously pulling her closer to him.

Casey sighed a let herself relax again for a moment, until she remembered what she was doing there. "I came to talk to you about the other night" she said pushing away from him and sitting up. He only protested her moving for a moment before his foggy mind processed what she was talking about.

"Oh" he said not looking at her. "Ya so I was kinda hoping we could talk about what's going on. Ash seems to think you can explain some of it." She told him with a sad smile. "And what do you think?" he asked looking into her eyes, searching them. "I don't know," she said looking away from the intensity of his gaze. "But I'm here right," she said with a small smile.

"So let's talk," he said sitting up to look at her. "Breakfast!!" she said jumping out of bed. "Okay.." "Why don't you get showered up and I'll meet you downstairs in twenty." She said making her way to the bedroom door. "Okay" he said stepping out of bed, forgetting the cans were there, and stumbling around in them before falling on his butt.

Casey burst out laughing as she stared at him sitting on the floor in a pile of beer cans a liquor bottles. Cappie glared at her but it only lasted a moment before he began to laugh with her. "Smooth move exlax" she said smiling at him. "Laughing at me, I could have died just then and then where would you be? You'd be Cappieless, that's where." He said looking at her with a smile.

Casey stopped laughing and grabbed the door handle. "I'll meet you downstairs in a few." She told him and with that she was gone. Cappie shook his head at himself and sighed. "Don't mess this up you jackass, you have a chance to make this right."

_**Meanwhile downstairs….**_

** "Oh hey Case, you stayed the night?" she looked up to see Beaver standing near the bottom of the stairs with a huge garbage bag trying to pick up the house. "Uh ya" she said looking away awkwardly. "So all is well in the land of Cappie again?" Beaver asked smiling. "Well no, not yet atleast." She told him with a weak smile.**

Just as Beaver was about to ask her what she had meant he saw Cappie coming down the stairs, showered and dressed. "Wow" he said looking at Casey, "that's more then we've been able to get him to move in the last few days. I'm impressed, but then again you have always had a way with my man here." He said grabbing Cappie around the shoulders.

"It's good to have you back man." Cappie gave him a weak smile. "Ya, it's uh, good to be back, sorta." He told him looking at Casey who looked away when he raised his eyes to meet hers. "So you ready to go?" she asked him. "Yep let's get outta here, I was thinking omelets." He told her as the walked out the door. "Omelets it is then." She said with a slight smile.

_ Well I hope you guys are enjoying this. Let me know what you think. I don't want to be one of those authors that threatens ppl to review or else but- I'm just saying, reviews are nice and they inspire me to write more. I wouldn't want to just stop right here in the middle of the story. It would be such a shame….anyways review review review!!! Thanks guys!!!_**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

** They sat their awkwardly at a restaurant way off campus that Casey had never been too before. They had ordered already and were waiting for their food to arrive. They had shared a few awkward glances and weak smiles at one another but said nothing.**

Casey hated this, it was never like this between them before, atleast not when they were together. 'Are we together?' she thought to herself. She glanced at Cappie again who was staring at her intently and smiled a little. Cappie looked away, he always knew when she was pretending like nothing was wrong or when she was faking a smile and he hated it.

Casey finally broke the silence with a sigh. "So Ashleigh seems to think that you can explain some of what's been going on." She says forcing herself to look at him. "I told you that I want to but I can't." he say looking away ashamed.

"Well I didn't tell you about the girl I heard you with," his head snapped up at this, "Ash seems to think it's not what I think it is, so we can start from there." "Okay, I'm not sure what you're talking about could you explain a little more?" he asked, "please" he added.

"Okay, a few nights ago Ashleigh and I went out looking for you." Of his questioning look, "We-I wanted to know where you'd been going the last few weeks." He nodded and motioned for her to continue. "So we went looking for you and I heard you talking to that girl I told you about. Why were you with her?" she asked looking at him with hurt in her eyes.

He looked back down at the table, "Case I can't tell you why I was with her, I-" "Okay fine can you atleast tell me what you were talking about?" she asked looking at him pleadingly. "No-" she started to stand to leave. Cappie grabbed her wrist stopping her. "But I _**can**_** tell you that it had nothing to do with sex. I would never cheat on you Casey, I love you. I don't want to be with anyone else but you." He told her willing her to believe him.**

Casey sighed and sat back down. She didn't say anything for a long time, "Case I-" he stopped speaking when her heard her begin to sob. "God Case," he said reaching over and putting his arms around her. "Don't cry, please don't cry." "Why can't you tell me what's going on Cap?" she asked through the tears. "How am I supposed to trust you when you keep sneaking around with Evan and lying to me?" she asked pulling away and looking into his eyes.

Her breath caught when she saw the tears there. She didn't know if they were tears of guilt or tears for not being able to tell her. "I'm so sorry, I want to tell you, I really do." Casey pulled herself away and looked out the restaurant window. "Damnit!!" Cappie yelled slamming his fist against the table causing her to jump.

He sighed and put his face in his hands. Casey didn't know what else to say, she just stared at him for a moment. Before reaching over and placing her hand on his knee. She didn't know why she was comforting him or why she believed him for that matter, but she knew in her heart that he would tell her if he could.

But she still couldn't be with him when he was lying to her and sneaking around like that. She sighed and stood up. "When you're ready to tell me-" Cappie opened his mouth to speak. "if and when you can, you know where to find me. But until then, I can't be with you." She told him walking out of the restaurant.

Cappie was pissed. He made his way to the Omega Chi house. He didn't bother knocking he just barged in looking around for Evan. "Where is he?" he yelled at a pledge standing near by, "who?" "Evan.." "I'm right here," he said walking down the stairs. "I need to talk to you." Cappie said gesturing for him to follow outside.

"What's up?" Evan said looking at Cappie like he was crazy. "I'm dating Casey again. Or I was, or am, I don't really know right now. We aren't exactly seeing eye to eye at the moment but I'm with her and-" "Whoa, slow down, you're with Casey? What do you mean you're with Casey?" he asked eyeing Cappie.

"I'm with her, like in the biblical sense." He told him watching as Evan flinched a little. "Sorry" he mumbled. "It's okay, I just-how long have you been together again?" he asked truly curious. "Almost a month now," he said looking a little ashamed. "I didn't want to tell you 'cause I didn't want to ruin the friendship or whatever this" he gestured between them, "is."

Evan nodded his head slowly, "Okay so you ran here nearly breaking down the Omega Chi door to tell me that you're dating my ex girlfriend." Cappie smirked a little, "Well when you say it like that it sounds stupid." Evan laughed. Cappie sighed, "I can't screw it up again this time man, I love her." "Okay so again I ask you, what does this have to do with me?"

"Well I was keeping the fact that we were dating from you and so I was having to lie about going out on the town or whatever with you so that Casey wouldn't find out about the whole "ampharos society" thing. (_a/n I don't know if I spelled that right_**)**

"Ah, I see" Evan said looking down at the ground. "Okay so how does telling me about dating her help you?" "Well atleast now I can tell her that's why I had been pushing her away when you were around and that would explain the phone calls, me hanging up eveytime she comes in the room."

"Now I just have to figure out how to make her realize that I'm not cheating on her without telling her my dirty little secret." He said with a perplexed look. "Well good luck with that" Evan told him practically shoving him out the door. "I'll see you tonight Cap." And with that he shut the door. He was willing to try to be friends with Cappie but he wasn't ready to deal with his love life issues. Especially when they involved Casey, it was still a touchy subject with him.

_Okay see? I told you that he wasn't cheating on her. But stay tuned to see what will happen next. Dun dun dun. How will Cappie win Casey back?? Let me know what you think guys!! Review review review!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

** He didn't know how he was going to tell Casey about the secret society. He thought about just coming out and telling her the truth. But he knew that if he told her even in private with his luck someone would overhear him telling her. No, he had to be sneakier than that. Suddenly it hit him and he picked up his phone.**

Casey was laying in bed trying her hardest not to think about him. She had almost succeeded in falling asleep when her phone began to vibrate. "Cappie calling" it told her with little hearts surrounding his name.

She smiled but quickly turned serious as she answered her phone, "Hello?" "Hey" "What's up, it's almost midnight." She asked him in a hushed tone trying not to wake Ashleigh. "I need you to meet me right now-" "Cap-" "it's about what I've been keeping from you. Meet me outside library in fifteen minutes."

"Cap-" she started but he had already hung up. With a sigh she threw off her covers and began to dress. 'What is he up to?' she thought to herself. She had to go and find out, she wanted this to make everything okay, she wanted to know that he was telling the truth, that he wasn't cheating on her.

Cappie walked through the campus looking for Cappie as she went. She didn't see any sign of him and the campus was eerily calm and quiet. She shivered as a slight breeze hit her and pulled her jacket tighter.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind a hand covering her mouth. She tried to scream but the hand covering her mouth kept her from doing so. "Shhh it's just me." She heard the voice of the person holding her say as he released her behind a tree.

"Cappie, oh my god you scared the crap outta me!" she said in a hushed tone. "What the hell is going on?" "Cappie grabbed her shoulders and looked around her to make sure that no one was there. "Were you followed?" he asked looking into her eyes. "What, no I wasn't followed, are you crazy?" She asked looking at him incredulously.

"Keep your voice down Case," he whispered stepping closer to her. "I have to show you something." He grabbed her hand and carefully made his way towards a cement bench surrounded by shrubs. He stopped behind one of the scrubs. "Okay, take this flashlight and look at the cement under that scrub." He said handing her a large flashlight.

"Cappie I don't have time for your stupid ga-" "Just do it, please." He said looking pleadingly into her eyes. Casey rolled her eyes, "Fine" she said with a sigh, "but this had better be good."

Slowly she made her way over to the scrub and block of cement Cappie had been telling her about, looking back at him she shrugged and shook her head. He motioned for her to move the scrub and shine the light on it.

Casey did as he told her and saw a symbol. At first she didn't know what he was trying to show her. She knew about the ampharos society, everyone on campus knew. She remembered having a conversation with Rusty about it awhile ago but she didn't see what that had to do with anything as she made her way back to where Cappie was waiting.

"Okay, so again I ask what the hell? You dragged me outta bed in the middle of the night to show me a symbol to a mystical society that you and Evan tried to find proof of freshman year?" she asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"Not here let's go back to the KT house to talk about it. My room is the safest place for us to be right now." Casey had no idea what he was talking about, she was pretty sure he had just gone completely mad but she loved him and she wanted an explanation. So she went with him.

When they arrived in Cappie's room he rushed her in, closing the door behind her quietly and making sure to lock it. Before he placed a chair underneath the knob to make sure no one could enter. After pacing around looking for something, Casey wasn't sure what he was looking for, he finally sat down on the bed next to her.

"Cappie what's going on? Why am I here? Why did you drag me out in the middle of the night? What's up with the symbol? What does this have to do with anything? When are you going to tell me?! " She asked looking at him seriously. "I'm about to tell you if you would just stop talking to five seconds." He said smirking at her. Casey rolled her eyes once more.

"Okay, the symbol, you know what it is, yes?" "Ya it's that secret society thing that you and Evan were trying to prove existed freshman year. Rusty was talkin' about it awhile back, him and Dale-" "Ya well turns out it does exist."

"O-okay, and what now you're part of it and you aren't allowed to talk about it and that's why you've been sneaking around and lying to me and you really expect me to believe that?" she asked looking at him doubtfully.

"Well, ya, I would never lie to you Case, I-" "Cappie, you've been lying to me for weeks now, how can you say you would never lie to me?" Cappie opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when he realized she was right. He sighed.

"It's true though Case, I swear, this is why I've been acting the way I have and sneaking around. Well part of it," "Part of it?" Casey asked looking at him worriedly. "Ya well see, you know how Evan and I have been hanging out again," he waited for her nod, "well it's because we both got thrown into this Ampharos thing and we kinda made peace with everything in the past."

Casey opened her mouth to speak again. "- and that's why I hadn't told him that you and I were dating and why we never all three hung out together at the same time. I didn't want it to be awkward like last time." He said looking up at her from under his lashes. He looked so cute, she had to feel kinda sorry for him.

She sighed, "Okay so tell me what the thing with the girl was all about the other night then, and the smelling like perfume." "Smelling like-oh, that was from the incense that we burn. It's part of the rituals that I can't speak of." "Okay, I'll buy that, but the girl-"

"The girl was just this crazy chick that is in the society with us, she's killed a lot of animals, it's kinda creepy." He shuddered. "So what was the thing that you had never- oh you can't tell me can you?" she asked looking at him sadly. Cappie shook his head, "But if you don't believe me you can ask Evan."

Cappie wasn't sure but he really hoped that Evan would back him up with this and not screw up what he had or might have with Casey.

"Okay so let's say I believe all this-" Cappie opened his mouth to say something, "and I'm not saying that I do. But if I did that would explain everything." Cappie just stared at her for what seemed like hours waiting for her to say something or make a move.

"Case-" "Okay" she said interrupting him. "Okay what?" he asked looking into her eyes. "Okay I believe you." She told him making him beam. But when he started to wrap his arms around her she pushed him away slightly. "But-" she told him, "I expect the honest truth from you at all times now. You understand that right?"

"Yes ma'am!" he told her grabbing her and lifting her off the bed and swinging her around. "I'll never lie to you again Casey Cartwright." Casey laughed as he squeezed her tighter before placing her feet on the floor.

"I'm so glad you weren't cheating on me" she told him looking into his eyes. "Case, you're all the woman I can tolerate." He told her laughing as she smacked him of the shoulder pulling away from him and pouting as she turned away.

"I sought for love but love ran away from me, I sought my soul but my soul I couldn't see, then I sought you, and I found all three." Casey turned around with a shocked look on her face. "Casey I love you, you're my soulmate. I could never want anyone else, you satisfy me completely. Heart, mind, body and soul, I have everything I could ever want or need with you." He told her looking into her eyes that were filled with tears.

Before she could even think of a reply Cappie's mouth was on hers and she was glad, partly because she didn't know what to say, but mostly because she missed the feel of his mouth on hers. How complete he always made her feel, how he gave her butterflies still to this day everytime he looked at her from across the room.

She loved that just the sound of his voice could bring a smile to his face and how a simple look from him turned her to jelly. She couldn't imagine life without him. She didn't know how she could have ever thought that he would be unfaithful to her. Looking into his eyes she knew he had been telling her the truth.

"I love you" she told him as they pulled away for breath. "I love you" he told her, blue eyes shining. "Make love to me Cap" she said looking up at him with glossed over eyes. "Only you" he told her as he laid her down on the bed and did just that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

Sorry that got so cheesy at the end guys and that it took me so long to update. It was a long weekend and I've had writer's block bad!! Anyways, review as always and let me know what you think. I don't know if I'm going to keep writing fics or not. I feel like I've kinda hit a wall. Anyways, Review review review!!!! Thanks!!!****


End file.
